Some Things Change
by IHEARTSYMMETRY
Summary: What if Santana wasn't with Brittany when she was outed and it wasn't Finn who outed her?What if she had quit Glee Club before it happened and had no one to talk to? What if instead of running to Brittany or Quinn she decided to run to a tiny diva who had some experienced advice ? How would that change things? This story includes a relationship with two girls, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Santana hated Artie. He had taken away the one true person who actually loved her. She was done watching the both of them look all lovey dovey in Glee club. She had to do something about it and only one thing came to mind. As the idea came to her she immediately stood up from her spot in the room in the middle of Mr. Shuester's lesson and everyone got completely silent to see what she was doing.

"Uh… Santana is there a reason why you're standing up?" Mr. Shuester asked and everyone looked towards her waiting for her response and what she said definitely shocked them all.

"I quit." Santana said strongly, her peers looked at her confused because they couldn't figure out what had brought it on. Santana decided to ease their confusion and continued her speech that she had been waiting to say for a long time. "I'm done being in Glee. I'm sick of looking at your vests Mr. Shue, I'm sick of berry's annoyingly loud voice, I'm sick of Lady lips and his hobbit boyfriend and I am definitely sick of all this bullshit about how this club cares about each other. I doubt anybody in this room gives a fuck about me so I don't see any reason to stay." The words that were spoken were strong and confident as Santana usually was and everyone was in shock. Sure they knew that Santana could be mean but they never expected her to say all the things she had said. Rachel was the first to react to Santana's speech. "Come on Santana you can't leave we need you." She had a look of desperation in her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm done and nothing you idiots say is going to change my mind." And that was it. After Santana said that she stormed out of the room in a dramatic fashion that could beat even Rachel Berry's epic storm outs.

"What just happened?" Mercedes asked, always wanting to know the cause of drama.

"Who cares, it's just Santana. She'll be back tomorrow and be her usual bitch self." Artie said. The rest of the group looked towards Brittany expecting her to defend Santana but she just sat beside Artie looking at the ground.

Meanwhile…

'Why was she with him? What did he have that I couldn't give her?' I get that she wants to be able to walk around with me and hold hands but if we were to do that than we would probably end up getting harassed just like Ladylips did. I may be a bitch but I didn't want to have to go through all of that crap and I definitely didn't want Brit to have to deal with it. If she got hurt because of me I honestly don't know what I would do with myself.

As I went to my locker I enjoyed the fact that barely anyone was at school since it was the end of the day. When I grabbed my bag to put stuff in it I noticed something was missing. My notebook. The thing that has all of my secrets in it. 'Oh shit' I thought as I dug through my bag anxiously.

"No…no…no…no…no.! Where the fuck is it?" I chanted to myself as I looked around the hallway. It was nowhere to be seen and I knew for a FACT that I put it in my bag this morning. I wrote about Brittany in that book. What am I going to do?

**So this is my first fanfic...tell me what ya think, bad or good and should I keep going with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to post this now because I won't be able to post anymore chapters till at least Friday this week and I didn't want you guys to have to wait. Also I don't own Glee or the characters and if I did I can tell ya Santana would have definitely gotten more screen time and a bigger story line...anyway...hopefully you'll enjoy!**

** Also thanks to Doodle91xxx for your review I'm glad your enjoying it! :D **

**And thank you TheNuttyGleek that made me laugh when I saw it, I take it you want me to update :)**

It was pointless. I couldn't find my notebook anywhere. I had run around the whole school searching every hideout out, every classroom, and nothing. The only thing I got from running around the school was a loss of calories and a way to look like a deranged maniac who was ready to kill someone. By tomorrow my life was most likely going to be broadcasted around the school and I was going to lose all the things I had worked so hard for. Being on the Cheerios would mean nothing to the stupid ass jocks once they found out about my feelings for Brittany and even worse, my parents. How would they react? My abuela was extremely catholic and she raised my dad so that can't be good. What would they do? Would they kick me out, or would they send me away to one of those camps to be 'fixed'? Why couldn't I have been different? I didn't even have Brittany anymore to reassure me and Quinn was off doing god knows what. Maybe I could just go home and pretend nothing has happened and no one had stolen my notebook full of all my thoughts and feelings, actually that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

I went to the outside of the school and headed towards my car while making sure that I still had everything (other than my notebook of course) and then unlocked my car door when I made my way to it. As I drove towards my house I settled into a state of calmness as I usually do when I feel in control of something. Driving has always been something I could do to calm down because I loved the feel of the engine pulling me along somewhere and the thought that I could escape to anywhere was also a soothing one. All you need is a destination and then you're free to be on your way but then the feeling of calm slowly went away as I made my way towards the Lopez estate turning back into the nervousness and rage that I was feeling earlier. Both of my parents were home which was unusual but not surprising. On most occasions they don't usually come home for days or at least not until the middle of the night and then they leave again early in the morning. My dad was a doctor and my mother was a lawyer so it wasn't surprising that they were always busy but it was surprising that they were actually home.

I made my way up the steps and opened the front door of the house. It was a pretty nice house and it was well sized considering the income of my parents. It was two stories and there was a basement and an attic as well. Everything in the house was always neat not a hair out of place because my mom was a neat freak. My bedroom was on the second floor away from my parents which was on the first. I heard my parents down the hall and figured that they must be in the kitchen so I decided that maybe it would be best to just avoid them today and started heading for the stairs so I could go to my room until of course I heard my mother call for me.

"Santana!" She called and I gave a huff of disappointment as I realized I wouldn't be able to escape. They couldn't have heard anything about my notebook fiasco considering it was stolen today so it has to be something else, hopefully. As I made my way to the kitchen I walked past several photos in the hallway showcasing me on the Cheerios and in Glee Club. I had almost completely forgotten that I had quit Glee Club but honestly it wasn't worth staying for what with Brittany and Artie being together and everyone saying that they cared about everyone else when really all they cared about were themselves. I'm not one to talk but at least I was honest about it. They lie and cause drama and shit like that and yes I may do that too but at least I don't pretend to care about you the next day.

I didn't even realize I had been staring at the Glee club photo from last year until I heard my mother call for me again. I quickly shook my head to get the thoughts out of my brain before I finally entered the last few steps to the kitchen. My mom was by the oven cooking what smelled to be spaghetti as I walked up to her.

"Hey Mami, you called?" I spoke waiting for a response as to why she asked for me in the first place.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about a phone call I got today." She spoke quietly and my body filled with dread as my mind went into overdrive. Did someone get her number somehow and call her about the notebook and what it entailed? Was it a staff member from the school? Or was it a student?

"Uh…okay. What was it about?" I asked without any hint of what I was feeling on the inside.

"That tiny girl from your Glee club called and was asking if everything was okay and wanted to know if I knew why you quit glee club. I didn't know what to tell her considering I had no idea that you were going to quit that club. " My mom spoke informatively. I felt relief flood my entire system as I realized my secret was still safe, for now at least but then I felt confusion. Why would Berry call to see if I was okay, what did she have to gain? Wouldn't she be happy that I wasn't there to have any solos anymore and I wasn't able to 'steal' her boyfriend or were they even going out right now? I could never remember her Berry drama, it happened every week and it was hard to keep up with what was bothering her.

"Oh I wasn't aware that she had your number." Noticing that my mother was waiting for more I realized she wanted to know about why I quit the club. "Okay, Okay, you know me, I just have a lot of school work to do and since I'm already in the Cheerios and I don't want to quit them I decided to quit Glee instead." I told her simply and I watched carefully to make sure she believed my reasoning and when she nodded her head I knew I was in the clear. After that was out of the way I decided to help her cook and then my mother told my dad it was time to eat and for the first time in about a month we all sat down and ate together enjoying little conversations here and there.

A little while after we finished eating I excused myself to go take a shower and then head to bed. It was dark by the time I was done getting ready for bed and as I began to lay down the thoughts of tomorrow brought another sense of nervousness and dread throughout my entire body and questions began to fill my head as I started to fall asleep. Would the person who had my notebook tell everyone or would they give it back? Would they blackmail me into making them popular? All I knew was that whatever happened tomorrow it would for sure change my life forever…


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the morning came with great difficulty. I had had no nightmare, no dreams, no nothing whatsoever and I had no idea what to expect of the day. Considering my notebook had been taken or found by some random person that could either use the information to ruin my life or save it for another day put a lot into consideration. If they were some random loser that I've most likely bullied in the past or a cheerio they would obviously opt to tell everyone about it so they could climb up the social ladder. If it happened to be a kind and considerate person they may give it back with no questions asked though I doubt anyone like that at McKinley exists except maybe the dwarf and of course Brittany.

Brittany. It honestly hurts my heart to think about her and yes I did just say I had a heart, surprise, surprise. She was one of a very little few that I actually cared about let alone the fact that she cared about me too. It hurt when she chose him. How could someone choose that wheels mcripple pants over me, ME, Santana Lopez? I've known her since we were in diapers and she just up and chose some stupid boy over me but what could I do about it? Nothing, there was nothing to do about it except get over it but that was hard, then again everything seems hard when you just wake up in the morning. I couldn't even worry about it anyway for one it happened over a month ago and I had more pressing matters to deal with. After all I had to get ready for school and it would be starting soon.

It didn't take me extremely long to complete my morning routine. It was quiet in the house so I assumed that my parents must have left early for work, again. This meant I wouldn't have to worry about seeing them this morning. My mom could always tell if I was extremely distressed and at the moment I was. Unlike yesterday I had to prepare for what could happen today and I wasn't sure I was ready for what I would have to face and I wasn't sure I could keep a (**ready for a pun guys?)** straight face under pressure. I had checked my phone for any notices on Facebook, email, and text messages but there were none so that was a good sign. If it wasn't already over the internet that gave me a good idea that no one knew yet but unfortunately I knew I couldn't just stay in my house the whole day so there was only one thing to do, get in my car and head out to school.

When I finally got to the doors of the school I paused not sure if I should just walk in with my head held high and my bitch face or if I should just turn around and get back in my car and leave. Running was never the solution though, I learned at least that much from my time with Brittany so the best thing to do was to walk in and get it over with like ripping a Band-Aid off really fast.

As I walked into the school nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The nerds were hanging out in their little corner, the jocks in theirs, and some of the Gleeks were hanging out together. No one was giving me any weird or disgusted looks so that just had to mean something, right? Maybe my notebook hadn't been found by anyone after all and it was just lost to the world or maybe a teacher had it and I left it in their classroom and I just couldn't find it yesterday. Relief flooded my body at the thought that my secret was still safe and no one knew about it even if I didn't have my notebook yet at least my life wasn't splashed all over the school and I could definitely be happy about that.

I went straight to my locker and went to get my stuff for the day. When I opened the door I noticed all my old pictures hanging up and decided to reminisce. One of the pictures was of Brittany, Quinn, and I when we were little. We were all covered in mud because Brittany had wanted to go play with the ducks at a pond and we ended up falling into the water. There was another of me and Brittany a few Christmases ago and we both had horrible Christmas sweaters on. Then there was one of me and my Abuela on my birthday back when I used to go over there every day. I missed her, I hadn't been over in a while because I had been so busy but she was the one who practically raised me. She made me tough and strong. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were starting to tear up at the memories until I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around abruptly, pissed at whoever had decided to interrupt my thoughts and my blood turned cold as I saw the one and only Rachel Berry standing in front of me. What could she possibly want me for; I was not going to go back to the glee club and nothing anyone said would get me to do so. Right when I was about to snap out a quick and cunning insult I spotted something familiar in her hands, something that I knew was mine and I froze, it was my notebook.

**AN: Whelp if that's not a cliffhanger I don't know what is :) I tried to make sure there were no grammatical errors but i'm not perfect and if you catch one just tell me and i'll try to fix it. I'm surprised by all the follows and favorites i've gotten so far and I want to thank all of you who have decided to follow and favorite it! I was going to post this Friday since I'm not 'technically' supposed to be using my computer to go on the internet during a school week but I finished this chapter at school and decided to go ahead and post it. What my parents don't know won't hurt them ;) Review and tell me what you think! **

**Doodle91xxx Thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well :)**

**Catlover10808 I was debating between two different ways of how this would go and your review made me decide to go with Rachel, I hope you enjoy it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided instead of letting you all find out what happened between Rachel, Santana, and the notebook, I would write a chapter in Rachel's point of view about how she found the notebook and another about how she reacted when she saw what was inside because we all know that if Rachel were to find a notebook that belonged to someone that had been tormenting her for years she would definitely read it. I hope I capture Rachel's essence but I'm not sure I did her character justice. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Also I don't own glee or the characters, if I did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be a 16 year old girl in high school. **

Everything about this day just seemed off, I had a feeling that something was going to happen but I just couldn't put my finger on it. First my morning routine was thrown off because I didn't wake up at 6 like I usually do and then dad and daddy had to leave early for work which was unusual.

I tried to ignore the odd feeling as I got ready for school and put on my usual attire including an animal sweater and a green skirt. I quickly started heading towards the door and grabbed an apple for breakfast on the way out as I headed towards my car.

It didn't take me long to get to school and as I walked into the building I watched cautiously for any approaching jocks for slushy facials. Heading towards my locker wasn't extremely complicated and I got there safe and unharmed.

Apparently I wasn't a target today which was definitely a good feeling. My life had been going downhill ever since Finn and I broke it off because of how he slept with Santana and I made out with Puck. Definitely not one of my finer moments but drama is a regular occurrence for stars so I might as well get used to it. Who knows maybe I'll talk about it when I get on talk shows.

As I thought of the many things I would say while being interviewed for my great performances on Broadway the bell rang. I had jumped in surprise but hurried to get my supplies for the following classes because I'd be darned if I was caught unprepared for class.

My first two classes went by quickly and before I knew it I was headed to my locker to put my stuff up and prepare for my lunch that I would eat with Kurt. Everything had been going well and I was well on my way to finishing the day on a good note and I could not wait for Glee Club later. I had so many ideas I just couldn't wait to introduce to the other members and maybe I would even grace them with one of my amazing performances.

Of course the day couldn't be perfect though as I felt an icy cold drink splash into my face. It stung and as usual my eyes watered as the sticky substance entered them but it was nothing new. Dealing with slushies was one of my many Rachel Berry talents that I had obtained over time.

The jock that had assaulted me with the colorful drink could be heard chuckling as he walked down the hall but I paid him no mind, I just wanted to hurry and get to the bathroom to wash the substance out of my eyes after all I needed to stay in impeccable shape if I wanted to be a Broadway star and injured eyes would do me no good.

When I arrived at the bathroom I was happy to see that it was almost entirely empty except for a girl who quickly ran out as I entered. I couldn't tell who it was because my eyes were still burning but I could make out the colors of a Cheerio outfit and I couldn't decide whether I was happy that she didn't do anything to me or cautious as to why she would run out as soon as I walked in.

After giving it a few more moments thought I decided it wasn't that important and headed to the sink to perform the usual ritual of a deslushie. It took a couple minutes to get the slushy out of my hair and off my face but it wasn't an excruciatingly long process like it had used to be.

Once I had double checked that I had no residue left I grabbed my bag and got out my spare sweater. 'Always be prepared' was a main rule that I went by and it was definitely helpful. I had trouble taking off my soaked sweater and when I finally did manage it went flying across the room. Before I went to get it though I speedily put my other sweater on because I hadn't locked the door and I did not want to be caught walking around the girl's bathroom without much clothing on my upper half.

Next I went to retrieve my sweater and when I was within a foot of it I noticed that it had landing on something. It looked like a notebook of some kind and the plain black cover made me curious as to what was lying on the inside of it. I grabbed my sweater and wrapped it up and placed it in my book bag before glancing at the notebook again.

When I picked it up I noticed a name made in light pencil and I was so shocked I almost dropped it. Santana Lopez. This notebook, this random notebook that anyone could have owned happened to belong to the one and only Santana Lopez. One could only imagine what things she wrote about because it couldn't have been a school notebook it was too small for that.

Who knew what all she had written in this and I could so easily find out with the flip of a cover. 'No, bad Rachel' I reprimanded myself. I couldn't just look into the notebook or was it a diary? Either way I wouldn't want someone to just read something of mind that they found if it was private. Maybe I could find her later and give it back and she would be grateful towards me and we would become friends…oh who am I kidding, that would never happen. Me and Santana being friends, now that's a laugh.

As much as the thought pleased me I knew it would never happen but I could hope. There was just something about the fiery Latina that had me drawn to her like a moth to a flame no matter how rude and insulting she could be. After all her insults were rather clever no matter how cruel they were.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that the bell had rung and I had missed my opportunity to sit with Kurt at lunch. I carefully put Santana's notebook in my book bag and made myself promise to give it to her after Glee Club later.

The rest of my classes went by quickly and it as I walked towards the choir room it felt like my book bag was getting heavier and heavier with the thought of Santana's notebook being in there. I was desperately trying to grasp at reasons why it would be bad for me to read it and they were starting to sound more and more like excuses. I only had to wait another hour and I wouldn't have to deal with the temptation anymore.

As usual Glee club started a few minutes late because of Mr. Shue's tardiness and as soon as I was about to raise my hand to give out all the good ideas I was immediately told to put my hand down and that Mr. Shue had a lesson to teach. For the first time ever I didn't pay attention to what was happening in Glee club, I was too distracted by the call of Santana's notebook.

My curiosity was starting to overwhelm me but I snapped out of it as soon as I heard Santana speak. What was going on? Why did she want to quit? Didn't she realize that she played an important role in Glee club and we needed her vocals which is basically what I said out loud, though deep down I felt like there was another reason why I wanted her to stay.

She proceeded to insult half of the Glee club members including myself which hurt more than it should have and then she just left. There had to be something going on with her because I knew as well as everyone else at school that Santana didn't just quit something. My thoughts were mingled together trying to process what just happened as Mr. Shue rained in the club and told everyone that we were going to end early today.

As soon as we were dismissed I went straight to my car and drove home. Dad and Daddy were home when I got there and they both welcomed me with cheerful greetings and hugs. I loved my fathers; I could always count on them to distract me when I was worried about something.

We all decided to go out to Breadsticks to eat and I got a vegan platter as usual and we all just sat and talked about what was going on in our lives. We stayed out for a few hours and then went back home and I retired to my bedroom.

I picked up my book bag from the corner of my room and set it on my desk and went to get my school stuff out when I touched something that I had forgotten all about. Santana's notebook. Oh no, how could I forgot to give that to her?

I looked at the notebook intensely and as I thought about it I decided the better it would be if I read it. This book could tell me what was going on with Santana and maybe I could help her somehow.

It was already decided, I was going to read it. I went ahead and got prepared for bed so I could go to sleep after I uncovered the secrets within the book. I went to sit down on my bed and turned off all the lights except for my bedside table lamp.

What would I uncover in this notebook I wondered? What could Santana Lopez be hiding I thought as I opened the book to the first page…

**The next chapter will be the pages in the notebook and then I believe in the one after that it will be about Santana confronting Rachel about her notebook. Hope you all enjoyed it and if you could I would love it if you guys reviewed, it helps me know if you all like how the story is going. Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter. I'm not sure I entirely like how this one came out but whatever, a chapter is a chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and added this to your favorites. ****I don't know when I'll post the next chapter it could be tomorrow or sometime this weekend or maybe if I'm bored tonight I'll just end up writing it and posting it. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy it! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also I don't own Glee…blah…blah…blah…and all that jazz. Hah, get it jazz...cause the show has music...and...****never mind...**

_Dear Diary…Nope scratch that…Dear Notebook, _

_So I'm not one to write about my feelings nor am I one to even have feelings but hey, looks like everyone is full of surprises. Today is the day I start high school, luckily for me I'm on the cheer leading team. Quinn is going to try to make head cheerleader by next year from what she's told me and Brittany. This leads me to why I'm really writing in this stupid book, Brittany. _

_I don't know what it is about my adorable childhood friend but there's just something that draws me towards her in a way I shouldn't be drawn to her. _I paused as I read that sentence, what could Santana possibly mean by that but none the less I decided to keep reading. _So far I've been ignoring the odd feelings I feel when I'm around her and it's not that important anyway, it probably just has to do with how much I care about our friendship. Well either way I have to leave for school and I don't feel like writing anymore shit down today. _

_~Snixx_

The first entry was entirely too short and didn't give me much to work with other then the fact that Santana apparently had felt odd feelings for Brittany. Could that be what's bothering her now? Either way I wouldn't figure out by just sitting here, might as well read on.

_Dear Notebook, _

_The first week of school wasn't too horrible. Quinn, Britts and I are already pretty much at the top of the school. No one defies us but I do feel slightly bad for the losers at school because it seems to be tradition for them to be slushied on a regular basis. When I went into the bathroom earlier this week I saw Rachel Berry cleaning off her face that happened to be covered in a purple slushy and I decided to leave a shirt in the bathroom for her since I had an extra in my cheerios bag. There was something innocent about her that made me want to help; of course I would never let anyone else know about that though. _

_~Snixx_

Shock covered my face as I thought back to the first week of high school in 9th grade. I had never known who had left me that shirt and I figured it had just been a shy person who just didn't feel like talking. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever expect to find out that Santana Lopez was the one who gave me that shirt let alone that she cared enough to help me considering I was a 'loser'.

Determination spread across my face as I looked down at the book. I had to find out what was wrong so I could help in any way possible. I skipped through the notebook until I found a more recent entry.

_Dear Notebook, _

_No matter how hard I try I can't get rid of my feelings. I tried fucking Puck and it didn't work and then I had that horrible sex with Lumps the Clown which was just a disappointment. Berry doesn't know yet but I'm sure she'll be pissed when she finds out and I don't know why but that thought bothers me a bit, whatever it's not important. _

_What is important though is the fact that I have feelings for my best friend! What am I going to do? We've kissed and other shit but I don't know what to do now. Ever since Brittany kissed me I've been noticing other girls too. I feel different about girls, sure I think guys are hot but I don't want to sleep with them or be with them in anyway. Girls are just different but I can't like girls like that, it's wrong, isn't it? But I don't think it's wrong that Ladylips likes other guys so why is it wrong that I like girls? Argh, my mind is too messed up for this right now._

_~Snixx _

I honestly wasn't too surprised by this discovery, after all if you see how touchy feely Santana and Brittany were it wasn't too far off to guess that they liked each other. This made something weird bubble inside me at the thought of Santana and Brittany liking each other but I ignored it for the time being and kept reading what appeared to be the last entry in the notebook.

_Dear Notebook, _

_Miss Holiday came back for glee and talked to me and Brittany about our feelings for each other. I had decided that I would sing about my feelings in front of the Glee club along with Miss Holiday and Brittany. When it was over Berry made some Sapphic comment and I freaked out and snapped at people. Later I told Brittany that I loved her but she chose Artie because I didn't want to be 'out' yet but she could have waited. I don't understand why she couldn't just choose me, why am I never the one picked? _

There were tear drops along the paper and I could feel her emotions pouring out of the notebook apparently she didn't even have the strength to sign off as Snixx. She must have been extremely unhappy watching Artie and Brittany be together in Glee Club all the time, I know I used to be unhappy when I saw Finn with Quinn even though he hadn't even dated me then. It's definitely a hurtful process and one you should never have to go through alone. No matter how rude Santana has been to me in the past, I wasn't going to let her go through that with no one.

She needed someone on her side and I knew that tomorrow I was going to confront Santana about her problems and I was going to help in whatever way I could.

**Catlover10808: I'm glad your enjoying the story so far and yup I imagine Rachel as a very formal person considering she talks all the time and never stops haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obviously I don't own Glee because if I did I wouldn't be going to school and doing stupid school projects that won't ever amount to anything.**

"How the hell did you get that Berry!" I growled as I looked intently at the notebook she had gripped tightly between her hands.

"Santana I know this seems odd and that you are confused as to how I came upon your notebook and now you're lashing out with anger but I have a really good reason as to how I have it in my hands and-"

"Oh my god, do you ever fucking shut up! I asked you a question and you still haven't answered!" I interrupted her and her gaze fell to the ground before she looked back up and into my eyes with a fire I've never seen before.

"Now listen here Santana, I am standing here trying to do the appropriate thing and you are making it extremely difficult," I was about to yell again but she held her hand up and continued speaking. "Now as you know I have your notebook and I'm sure you don't want any of its information to get out so it would be wise to listen to me."

I was about to snap at her, how could she, Rachel Berry, be ordering me, Santana Lopez, around. It was just insane, I could beat her into a pulp in five seconds flat but then again she was threatening me with my notebook so that means she must've read it. I watched her silently as I nodded in silent acceptance and waited for her to continue talking.

"I want to help you." Shock came over me as I heard those words. She wanted to help me? Why on earth would she want to help me, I've been bullying her since I don't even know how long and she wants to help. She could easily ruin my life with that information.

"I know what you're thinking Santana and no matter what you have done to me in the past it doesn't affect the fact that you need someone to help you. Having this secret is eating you up on the inside and it isn't healthy. In case you forgot I have two fathers and my best friend is gay so I know what it does to keep yourself inside and that's why I'm here and wanting to help and you are going to let me."

I stood in silence not knowing how to react but quickly came out of my trance to say something and as usual my walls shot up and I started to get defensive.

"I don't want or need your help! I'm perfectly fine on my own all I need is for you to keep your big mouth shut and give me back my notebook and pretend this never happened. Hell I'll even call off any attacks against you if you leave and don't ever say anything about this."

Before I could rant anymore I was cut off by Berry and watched in surprised silence as her confidence seemed to grow.

"Now you listen here Santana Lopez, I am not afraid of you! Nothing you do or say will make me not want to help you. I don't care about the bullying or anything else in fact to quote Kelly Clarkson, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? And you know what; I'm plenty strong so I'm going to share that strength with you now. You will let me help you because I know your secret and I'm the only one you can talk to. You left Glee; you're not talking to Brittany or Quinn and from what I've heard your parents aren't usually home so you're alone but not anymore. Now you have me and I'm going to tell you what's going to happen now. **We** are going to go to all of our classes then after school I will inform Mr. Shue that I cannot be present for Glee club and **we **will head to my house or yours if you wish and we will talk or watch a movie, anything really so long as we do it together and you get it inside your thick skull that there is someone out there rooting for you."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Part of the things she said had made me angry considering she didn't know me but some of it was true. I'm alone and I definitely need someone if only just to sit with for company. Who better then Rachel Berry the self-centered diva who always wants a solo but that's not true.

Just looking into her deep brown eyes I could tell all she wanted to do was help me. She just wanted to help. It was definitely a difficult concept for me considering people never liked to help me they just liked to take advantage.

I was debating what to say when she slowly offered up my notebook and you could practically hear the silent question in the movement.

If I took that notebook it meant that I would accept her help but did I really want to do that? I glanced between the notebook and Rachel's eyes and as I saw the glimmer of hope I realized that I couldn't say no. I needed this and it was being offered to me so why not take it?

As soon as the thought entered my head I realized that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me so I decided to take the leap and I gently grabbed the notebook sharing a look with Rachel showing that I would agree to her plan and she nodded as a wide smile grew on her face.

"Meet me outside after school and will figure out plans." Rachel said as I watched her practically skip away and the first thing that came to my mind was that I thought of her as Rachel instead of Berry or Yentl or one of the other nicknames that I've come up with in the past. What was going on with me?

**AN: So it's been a while since I posted the last chapter and I apologize for that. I hate to give excuses but I've been busy with a stupid chemistry project and getting ready for my Orchestra concert. I just started Christmas break so I should be able to update soon. I may not post until sometime after next week because I have to practice violin so I can play at my grandpa's church though. Either way here's my next chapter, I'm not very confident in writing conversations between characters so hopefully I did okay with this. Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Reviews: **

**Catlove10808: I'm glad someone likes that lol I thought it would seem more Santanaish**

**Snixx-Marion: Well Rachel is going to help Santana as much as she can and she's not gonna back down. I hope you liked this chapter **

**Aerize: I can honestly say I have never been called an Evil Temptress but I think I like it lol and don't you worry I'm gonna try my best not to leave this story in the dust **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee…bla…bla….bla… **

* * *

Rachel's P.O.V.

Santana actually agreed to let me help her! I couldn't believe it. I, Rachel Berry, have succeeded in breaking down enough of her barriers to let her take my help. I can't mess this up. I've earned a tiny bit of her trust which is extremely hard to come by which means if I blow this then I'll never have another chance.

I was standing at my locker while these thoughts flowed endlessly through my mind until I was interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Rachel, earth to Rachel, the aliens want to know if you're actually in there." I heard the friendly voice of Kurt say as I turned to look towards him. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you would come back to the present time."

"Ha ha very funny Kurt. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment and got a little distracted."

"A little distracted? Rachel, I've been standing here for a few minutes. What has you so distracted you didn't even know that the fabulous Kurt Hummel was in your presence?"

"It's nothing important Kurt, I was just thinking of uh…. NYADA again." I quickly came up with a lie, Kurt couldn't know about Santana, he would freak if her found out what I knew.

"Do you ever not think about NYADA?" He asked with exasperatedly wide eyes.

"Yes I do, also I will not be available for Glee later today." I said and watched has his eyes widened comically with shock.

"What! You, Rachel **Barbara **Berry, are not going to be in Glee? What madness is this, please tell me the world isn't going to end because I'm having a bad hair day and I can't die like this!"

As he spoke I looked at him with a face that clearly said I was not feeling humorous about his little comedy act.

"You're an idiot Kurt. I'm not going to attend glee today because I have important business to deal with this afternoon. I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourselves without my talent. Who knows, I may not be able to make it tomorrow either so it looks like you'll get to showcase your talent more. Now if you don't mind I need to get to my first period class because I can't have my perfect attendance record ruined with a tardy slip. Good day to you Kurt."

As I pulled my stuff from my locker I looked back and saw a surprised expression on Kurt's face.

The first two periods of school went by surprisingly fast and I hadn't been slushied once. I had a sinking suspicion of who was behind that little mystery and it touched my heart to think that she stopped the slushies even when she didn't have to.

I headed to the cafeteria for lunch and was surprised to see Santana sitting outside by a tree all alone. It didn't take me long to decide to sit with her whether she wanted me to or not and I carried myself with confidence as I walked in her direction.

When I arrived I looked at her and noticed that she hadn't seen my approach yet. She appeared to be reading a book. The book in question, to my surprise, was The Hobbit. Maybe she was reading it for English but then again if I had done all my research on the entirety of the Glee club correctly that would mean she didn't have English until next semester which meant she was either trying to get ahead or she just enjoyed reading. Whatever, it wasn't entirely important.

Now to get her attention. I pulled out an old pencil from my bag and aimed for the back of her head, I knew I was playing with fire but I just couldn't waste the opportunity to freak her out so I threw the pencil and…

* * *

**AN: Mhahahaha I like stopping on cliffhangers it's definitely fun. Now the next chapter will most likely be longer but I wanted to just get this out now so you guys have something interesting to read next time. It shouldn't take me long to get this next chapter out but I don't want to jinx it so anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it's a tad small! Also Happy Holidays, I hope everyone had or is having a good Christmas, Hanukah,**** Kwanza, or whatever the heck you celebrate this time of year! Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Glee and all it's lovely characters do not belong to me for if they did then who knows how the show would have gone...dun...dun...dunnnn... **

* * *

Santana's P.O.V.

After Rachel had walked away I had spent my time actually paying attention to my classes and trying to get my mind off the many thoughts trailing through my brain. Of course ever since Rachel confronted me about my notebook this morning and talked me into letting her help me I just couldn't get her off my mind.

The damn midget just kept invading my brain like a little fairy godmother that wouldn't go away. It had been a few minutes before my first period of class before I caught Azimio about to slushy the small girl and for some reason that angered me.

I've never cared about her getting slushied before but now that she knew my secret and said she would help me I just felt an obligation to protect her. That was all it was, right? It had to be that I felt an obligation to protect her because if I didn't then she could tell everyone my secret.

No that was a lie but for now I'd rather let that topic stay deep in my subconscious and go onward with my mission to stop the mammoth known as Azimio from slushing the tiny girl.

I could see him with his stupidly large grin on his face and it just angered me even more. He was on his way to Rachel who was talking to Lady Hummel and they both had their backs to him so neither even realized he was on his way.

Before Azimio could even make it half way to them I quickly pulled my arm out, grabbed him by his jacket and practically pushed him into the hallway that was attached to the one Rachel and Porcelain were in.

"What the hell! Lopez what the fuck are you doing!" He was obviously trying to be intimidating but it didn't work in the slightest against me.

"I'm calling a band on all slushies going towards the dwarf." I spoke firmly with a determination that not even Sue Sylvester could deny and Azimio stepped back which made me feel even tougher then I already did.

"But Berrys been a target since freshman year. You can't expect us to just stop messin with her."

"Uh, yes I can and will. I'm Head Bitch around here and if you even think of fighting this then I'll make sure that tubby body of yours will never see another doughnut."

He looked at me with annoyance before huffing and walking away. As I turned I could see him splash Jewfro in the face which brought a small smirk to my face. That boy, if you could call him that, always got on my nerves with his shitty news reports.

When I turned to walk down the hallway to my class I could see Rachel walking away from the only boy I knew who could put TinkerBell's grace to shame with a look of surprise on his face. I was curious to what could make his face look like that and for a second I wondered if Rachel told him my secret before shaking my head. She wouldn't out me like that, not with her fathers being well, her fathers.

Whatever it was it must've been something to make Ladylips drop his jaw like that which made distracted me until of course one of the people I didn't want to see most showed up. I couldn't even think of _her_ name without wanting to break down.

I tried my best to pretend I didn't notice_ her_ presence but it was a wasted effort because she repeatedly tapped me on the shoulder until I finally looked up into her bright blue eyes. I always loved her eyes but now I didn't know what to feel about them so I looked behind her head and at the wall behind her.

"San are you listening to me? I need to talk to you, please." I could hear the begging tone in her voice which irritated me to no end.

"Why, can't you go talk to your _boyfriend_? I'm sure he can provide you with a much better conversation." Anger was something I could use easily and although I never really used it on her but the fact that she rejected me for some stupid kid in a wheelchair literally broke whatever heart I still had. She was my best friend and she just gave that up for a stupid boy who would never truly make her happy when I knew I could.

"San don't be like that. You know I don't like it when you're hurting and you shouldn't be so mean to Artie. I mean I'm pretty sure he hasn't done anything to you and it's not like you're a robophobe." As angry as I was at her I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she still thought that Stubbles McCripple-Pants was a robot, of course that smile quickly turned into a scowl at the thought of him.

"First off, don't call me San. You lost that right when you chose Wheels over me. Second of all, I can be mean to whoever I want to be mean to considering that's what I do, right? I'm just the mean bitch who yells at everyone and you're no exception. I care about you so much but you know what it's obvious who you actually care about so just leave me alone."

I could see the hurt in her eyes but I for once didn't do anything about it. I couldn't stand being near her so I did the best possible thing, ran. I didn't literally run though, storming off would be a better way of saying it. I shoved several kids out of my way as I made my way to a bathroom so I could check and make sure that I was still in supreme condition.

When I made my way into the bathroom there were a few girls already in there and I quickly got them to leave with one glare but there was still one girl in one of the stalls who didn't know I had entered the room.

I was about to yell at the person in the stall when she walked out and almost ran into me. It was none other than Wheezy. I watched with disinterest as she walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror while washing her hands. I could feel my face muscles twitch with annoyance that she hadn't left the room when she realized I was in here.

"Satan what's up with your face? You look like someone just ran over your dog in front of you and your about to murder them." I raised my eyebrow at that comment but kept looking at her with an annoyed gaze.

"That's none of your business, Aretha. I suggest you get out of here now before I destroy that lovely, and I use the term loosely, hair of yours." I snapped out and waited for the fear to invade her eyes but was surprised to see that she didn't even appear phased by my comment in fact she may have even looked a little concerned.

"Fine, have it your way but you know Santana whatever it is that has you so bunched up is going to come out eventually and you're gonna need all the friends you can get so I'd choose my battles wisely if I were you and if it's any consolation if you do happen to need someone that isn't mini diva then you can talk to me." And with that I watched in shock as she walked out of the bathroom like she had no care in the world.

Why on earth would she offer her help to me and even more concerning, how she knew I was talking to Rachel? We literally only just started talking today which was….in the hallway…of course anybody could have seen us talking. Not that we were talking loud enough for anyone to hear the details of the conversation but still anybody could of seen us talking.

There was so much going on I didn't even know what thoughts I should follow at the moment. First the whole thing with Wheels and Bri…her, and then Rachel knowing my secret, and now Wheezy was offering to help me even though she had no clue what I was going through.

What's with all the helping of Santana? Has someone decided to make a club where they would find the most screwed up person in the school and then try to kill them with kindness?

I heard the door close and then I remembered I was in a public bathroom. I quickly looked in the mirror to check if I need to fix anything and realized as I saw my face in the mirror that Wheezy must've been concerned because of how dead I looked. For a Latina I didn't even think I could look as pale as I did not to mention the dark circles showing under my eyes. Spray some face blood on my face and I could have passed as a zombie.

I quickly touched up my makeup and then gave a glare to the person who walked into the bathroom and interrupted my thoughts before heading towards my first period class.

Unfortunately for me most of my classes were shared with She who must not be named so I spent the whole time trying to avoid her heated gaze. I knew for a fact that she wanted to talk to me but I just couldn't handle being in her presence for even a second.

The first two classes were spent the same way and then finally it was lunch time. I could finally be alone which made me feel peaceful but also a little bit sad. Being alone wasn't as great as it sounded but it sure as hell beat being surrounded by idiots.

I headed towards a place that no one ever went towards because everyone knew that it was mine. If they even went towards it I would insult them to kingdom come until they were so scared they ran away with their metaphorical tails between their legs.

It was a tree. The place I called mine, that is. I always thought it was peaceful to just sit down by a tree and read, yes read. I, Santana Lopez, liked to read. Fantasy, Si-Fi, Romance, and even Comic Books, you name it, I've probably read it. It's one of my biggest guilty pleasures that few people knew about.

I've always loved having the escape of reading and going to a different place whether it be the early 1900s with Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice to the unfortunate situations the Baudelaire's had to face in the Series of Unfortunate Events. They could take you anywhere and every once in a while we all need an escape.

Today I brought The Hobbit. It was a classic that seemed like a good choice even though I've read it before I could never get enough of J.R.R. Tolkien.

I sat down and pulled out my tattered copy quickly becoming engrossed in the story of Bilbo Baggins. Just when the story was starting to spark up I felt something smack into the back of my head.

"What the hell!" I hissed out as I looked around to find the source of what hit me. While I found the offending item which happened to be an old looking pencil I could hear laughter barely being contained from a few feet away.

I looked up about to destroy whoever decided to mess with me when I noticed the one and only Rachel Berry holding a hand to her face barely concealing her chuckles.

I narrowed my eyes as I got up and starting walking towards her, I was delighted to notice her laughter quiet down the closer I got until I tripped over a root belonging to a tree and ended up falling on top of the small vegan girl.

My eyes widened in shock at our position until I looked into her deep brown eyes. I quickly shook my head to warn off any weird thoughts I knew may come before hastily jumping off of her body.

"Why did you throw that pencil at me?" I snapped grumpily trying to regain at least a tiny bit of my composure but failing miserably. She had this big toothy grin on her face which annoyed me to no end.

"Well originally I just wanted to poke the bear with a stick metaphorically speaking and see how it would react. I never expected you to trip but I must say it was highly amusing and I'm surprised to see that_ the _Santana Lopez could fall over a tree root after training with one of the best cheerleading coaches in the world." I could see the mirth in her eyes and decided that for now I would let my anger go and just enjoy the moment.

"Whatever, I tripped on purpose." I said cheekily as I offered a hand to help her up from her spot on the ground.

"Sure you did Santana, Sure you did. So how come you're outside here all alone?" She asked curiosity obviously shown in her voice as we both walked to the tree I had been sitting at before. I sat back where I had been before and she chose to sit to the right of me while waiting for me to answer.

"I wanted to be alone and so here I am being alone." I spoke as I waved my hands and gestured towards the space around me.

"Well as I spoke before in the hallway earlier, you are not going to be alone any longer and if that means that every day I have to come and sit with you out here then I will. Now I'm going to ask another question, why The Hobbit? I know for a fact that you do not have English this semester and I don't think your reading it to come up with more insults for my small stature so why are you reading it?"

It took me a minute to absorb the question she asked me and for once I gave an honest and simple answer.

"Because I enjoy reading and this book happens to be one of my favorites." I watched as she took in my answer and she had a small smile on her face that I could only assume was there because she liked my answer.

"You like to read? Well that's something I never would have guessed of the 'Oh Great and Amazingly Awesome Santana Lopez'."

"Very funny, I've always liked to read ever since I was a little kid. It makes me forget about things and it lets me go somewhere else far away."

She looked at me and I could tell she was pondering what I said. I could see a slight concern in her eyes before she looked away and towards the school in front of us.

"What are you trying to escape from Santana?" She inquired quietly.

I was still contemplating my answer when the bell rang, informing the student population that it was time to get to class.

"Remember to meet me outside after school and think about your answer because I want to hear it." Rachel quickly said before gathering all her things and heading towards the school while I stayed sitting, the question still going around in my head. What was I trying to escape?

* * *

**AN: Boom! Two chapters in one day and this one is the longest I've written so far. I had far too much time on my hands today and decided to just keep writing. You know I admire all the authors out there who can write over 1000 words in a chapter because that is definitely not an easy thing for me to do. I'm debating how to add the other Glee characters into this story. Who knows maybe Santana will get a friend at some point in Mercedes after all she needs someone to gush to about Rachel then again Santana doesn't seem like much of a gusher. ****Also I apologize for any errors in this chapter and if you find any just tell me and i'll try to fix them.** Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have another one up soon until then Au Revoir, **Auf Wiedersehen, Adios, and Goodbye! **

**Reviews: Totally forgot to write to you guys in the last chapter**

**Catlover10808: That she does, that she does haha :D **

**Snixx-Marion: Looks like Rachel has no sense of self awareness, good thing that tree root was in the way or she would have been in big trouble and I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, your reviews give me motivation to write faster so thank you :)**

**RMWatanabe: Glad you like the story so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**


End file.
